Thieving the Viking
by Team Fangtasia
Summary: Pamela Ravenscroft works independently as a professional thief, she has been hired by the Fellowship of the Sun to track down a vampire named Eric Northman and steal any information that could help them with the task of killing him. But she is in for a surprise.
1. Prologue

Thieving the Viking

_Pamela Ravenscroft works independently as a professional thief, she has been hired by the Fellowship of the Sun to track down a vampire named Eric Northman and steal any information that could help them with the task of killing him. But she is in for a surprise._

* * *

"How much are you willing to pay me?"

"Five thousand up front and ten thousand when the job's complete."

Pam sighed as she sat in the Fellowship of the Sun's office in the small Christian cult community of Dallas, Texas. The place was crawling with brainwashed idiots who truly believed their places in heaven would be guaranteed if they staked every last vampire on this earth, but it wasn't her place to get involved with the politics. She needed money fast and if these people were willing to give her it then she would gladly do whatever they wanted.

"Remind me again of the job you want me to complete and please Mr. Newlin be as specific as you can" she arched her eyebrow at the cult leader known as Steve Newlin who sat proudly behind his desk with his over enthusiastic wife standing behind him.

She didn't like these idiots in the slightest; she had been in their company for fifteen minutes and already felt like ripping her eyeballs out.

"We would very much like for you to go to Shreveport, Louisiana where there's a satanic vampire bar known as Fangtasia" he began with clasped hands

"Jesus would be ashamed!" Mrs. Newlin added patting her husband on the shoulder

"Yes he would honey" he nodded "Well we would appreciate it if you were to get in there and find everything you can on a vampire known as Eric Northman, he is Satan's spawn himself and he must pay with his existence. God demands it, any information would be helpful but we are looking for anything from letters that contain threats to any human hostages he has..., please Miss James we need everything on this monster."

Pam had given him the name Miss James as it would be ridiculous to leave her real name, after this job was complete there was no looking back. Gulping at the crazy expressions the couple had on their faces Pam nodded once.

"Alright then, I'll travel to Louisiana tonight and get started" she stood to her feet, Steve stood immediately after with a grin from ear to ear as he clapped his hands with joy.

"Praise Jesus!" Mrs. Newlin shouted

Pam rolled her eyes internally as she looked at the small blonde woman who reminded her of a fruit cake for some reason, Steve chuckled at his wife then diverted his attention back to Pam.

"The money?" she shrugged

"Oh right, of course!" Steve laughed bending down to his desk pulling the drawer open and taking out a large white package. "This is your first payment and a photograph and details on the vampire, we really thank you for helping us spread God's word of love. Jesus will be proud and if you survive we have a special reservation spot for you in our fellowship!"

Mrs. Newlin squealed with excitement as she clutched onto Steve's arm

"Thanks..." Pam said with boredom before turning to leave

"Praise the lord, travel safe Miss James, may Jesus help you through this every step of the way!" Steve called after her as she left the office with a thumping headache.

Heading swiftly for the exit Pam let loose a breath

"Thank fuck for that." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The New Job

* * *

_Vampire: Eric Northman_

_Age: 1000 +_

_Maker: Godric (whereabouts unknown)_

_Information needed includes documentation that relates to Northman and any associates he is involved with including vampires, humans and any other supernatural creatures that go against God's will. Try to locate possible hostages that could give you relevant information that could damage this vampire, finding information on Godric will grant you a further bonus of five thousand dollars.** Do not stake any vampire.** Their fates will be handled by the Fellowship. Thank you for fighting to keep the world vampire free my fellow partner in Christ,_

_Reverend Steve Newlin. _

Pam rolled her eyes at the letter she had removed from the brown package, reverend Steve Newlin and his minions were deluded to the point of no return and the way they presented their crazed cause as being serious was painfully funny.

The Fellowship of the Sun really needed to be renamed to the vampire hating bible bashing club, they were nothing more than zombies who had been sheltered to believe that a good cause could only be fixed by violence. The whole eye for an eye theory, Pam guessed that they had never heard of the saying that if everyone were to abide by this then the whole world would go blind.

Folding the letter back into the package as she sat in her car Pam removed the photograph of the vampire she was set to target, sighing heavily she frowned at the marker pen that had been scribbled on the back.

'_Evil servant of Satan himself, Eric Northman, may he burn in hell with a silver stake embedded inside his cold dead heart.' _

"Charming" Pam smirked turning the photo over with a shake of her head "Hmm..."

The photograph wasn't what she had been expecting, every vampire she had come across in the past couple of years had been unattractive and quite frankly creepy looking but this one, well he was gorgeous.

"Eric Northman" she whispered letting his name roll of her tongue as she tried and failed to mimic a decent Swedish accent "Be prepared to be fucked over, handsome."

He was blonde and by the looks of things he was well built and perhaps tall, she had lived in Sweden for a brief period doing a job for a client in Stockholm and it was no secret that the Swedes were statuesque. His jaw was firm and his lips well defined, his skin pale white and those icy blue eyes drew her in for a few minutes.

"Hey!"

Pam jumped in her seat startled by the voice and a thumping on her car window, shoving the photo back into the package with a rush the young blonde snapped her attention to the side.

"What the fuck!" she yelled opening her door and jumping out with annoyance

A scruffy haired blonde boy maybe around eighteen grinned at her with his tanned hands placed firmly on his hips, chocolate eyes raked over her body as he nodded appreciatively.

"Can I help you or are you just gonna stand there staring like some retard?" she hissed with annoyance "What the fuck gives you the right to bang on my window like that!"

The boy looked surprised by her anger and took a step back with a confused expression

"Sorry ma'am" he shrugged "I was just passing along a message from reverend Steve; he wanted me to tell you that they've got that fanger Godric."

Pam frowned

"I just in there half an hour ago, are you trying to tell me that they managed to catch a fucking vampire in the sunlight?"

The blonde boy chuckled nervously

"No, we have fellowship members in all different places apparently some of our guys caught him last night and are bringing him right here to Dallas, ain't that amazing?" he grinned.

Arching her eyebrow with surprise Pam couldn't actually believe that these idiots managed to catch a vampire without getting themselves killed, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. Shrugging her shoulders she patted the pockets of her tight leather leggings that accentuated her slender curves, pulling her phone free she looked at the time and glared back at the boy who was practically drooling over her.

"I'm on a tight schedule so if you excuse me I think I'll be on my way, and if we ever cross paths again don't talk to me and don't look at me." She scowled before turning and stepping back into her car slamming the door.

"Bye" he smiled

"Fuck off." She growled reversing the car and speeding off.


End file.
